cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The British Empire
:God and my right) |team = White |color1 = #FFFFFF |color2 = #FFFFFF |color3 = #FFFFFF |color4 = #FFFFFF |color5 = #000000 |founder = Gavin Jones |founded on = 1st October 2009 |cabinet = *'King': Gavin Jones *'Prime Minister': Vacant *'Chancellor of the Exchequer':Vacant *'Secretary of Foreign Affairs': Vacant *'Secretary of the Home Department':Vacant *'Secretary of Defence': Vacant |teamsenate = |internationalrelations = |forumurl = http://z3.invisionfree.com/The_British_Empire/index.php? |ircurl = |ircchannel = |joinurl = http://z3.invisionfree.com/The_British_Empire/index.php?showtopic=2 |othernotes = |statsdate = |totalnations = 15 |activenations = 11 |percentactive = 73 |totalstrength = 87,242 |avgstrength = 5,816 |totalnukes = 0 }} The History of the British Empire The British Empire was formed by the Kingdom of Celestis, Arctinisa, Antannias and Lanktarna; the first three listed nations constituting the old Ori Empire. These four nations are considered the founding nations of the Empire and are commemorated on the alliance flag. The King of Celestis and old Orici of the Ori Empire was declared King of the new British Empire on 11 May 2008 and the same day the King signed the Governance of the British Empire Act (the first constitutional document of the Empire). On 20 May 2008, the King named the ruler of Lanktarna, Skywalker, as Crown Prince of the British Empire; to be his sole heir and successor. On 29 May the Treaty of London was signed with the German Empire securing the protection of the larger Empire over the fledgling Imperial British Commonwealth. Under Imperial German protection the growth of the British Empire has been slow and steady, each new member contributing fully to the progress of the Empire. A new constitution was agreed by the Privy Council and published on 6 August streamlining government and enshrining certain liberties for members. This constitution remains in force today. However, in late 2008 the British Empire started going through a period of turmoil due to the effects of wars and membership plummeting, resulting in the loss of King Stuart on the 7the March 2009. Second British Empire The second incarnation British Empire was formed by the Stadtholder of United Provinces of Clinkham Wood, Gavin Jones, a former member of the original British Empire. The British Empire Constitutional Charter See The British Empire Constitutional Charter The current Constitutional Charter of the British Empire was adopted by the original British Empire on September 2008. The Constitutional Charter is the most important document in the Empire, it lays down the powers of government, the military and the rights of citizens. The Constitutional Charter has been suspended under the Governance of the British Empire Act due to a low member base. Government and Politics His Majesy, King Gavin is the supreme head of the British Empire and all power emanates from him The Parliament of the British Empire meets in the Palace of Westminister in London, which lies within the nation of the United Provinces of Clinkham Wood. The parliament is a bicameral legislature composed of the House of Lords and the House of Commons. The House of Lords is made up of the nobility of the Empire, who have peerages awarded to them by the King. The House of Commons is made up of the population of the Empire that do not have peerages. His Majesty's Government is formed by the party with a majority in the House of Commons. The leader of that party would appointed Prime Minister of the British Empire and would form his cabinet from members of his party. The position of Prime Minister is currently suspended and transferred to the King. Treaty List